Hello Pro Kenshuusei Members
This page consists of all current and former members of the trainee group Hello Pro Kenshuusei (formerly Hello! Pro Egg). Current Members :Note: After 3rd Generation, all following generations are unofficial, but presumed. *Last Updated: March 8, 2014 (JST) Former Members Leadership Notable tenures Members Line-Up *31 Members Line-up (June 2004 - August 2004) *30 Members Line-up (August 2004 - August 2005) without Okada Yui *29 Members Line-up (August 2005 - September 2005) without Ooyanagi Maho *28 Members Line-up (September 2006 - January 2006) without Kawashima Miyuki *27 Members Line-up (January 2006 - June 2006) without Arihara Kanna *30 Members Line-up (June 2006 - January 2007) with 2nd Generation *32 Members Line-up (January 2007 - April 2007) with 3rd Generation *31 Members Line-up (March 2007 - June 2007) without Linlin *30 Members Line-up (June 2007 - August 2007) without Hashida Mirei *29 Members Line-up (August 2007 - October 2007) without Ogura Manami *23 Members Line-up (October 2007 - November 2007) without THE Possible *22 Members Line-up (November 2007 - January 2008) without Yutoku Ayumi *21 Members Line-up (January 2008 - March 2008) without Korenaga Miki *20 Members Line-up (March 2008 - April 2008) without Mano Erina *19 Members Line-up (April 2008 - June 2008) without Muto Mika *22 Members Line-up (June 2008 - November 2008) with 4th Generation *23 Members Line-up (November 2008 - March 2009) with Miyamoto Karin *22 Members Line-up (March 2009 - April 2009) without Aoki Erina *24 Members Line-up (April 2009) with 6th Generation *23 Members Line-up (April 2009 - June 2009) without Sezaki Azusa *25 Members Line-up (June 2009 - August 2009) with 7th Generation *24 Members Line-up (August 2009 - September 2009) without Sawada Yuri *23 Members Line-up (September 2009 - November 2009) without Noto Arisa *24 Members Line-up (November 2009 - January 2010) with Takagi Sayuki *25 Members Line-up (January 2010 - March 2010) with Tanabe Nanami *23 Members Line-up (March 2010 - June 2010) without S/mileage & Tanaka Anri, with 10th Generation *21 Members Line-up (June 2010 - November 2010) without Sainen Mia & Komine Momoka *17 Members Line-up (November 2010 - December 2010) without Okai Asuna, Maeda Irori, Hirano Tomomi, Kizawa Runa *16 Members Line-up (December 2010 - January 2011) without Sengoku Minami *12 Members Line-up (January 2011 - March 2011) without Furukawa Konatsu, Mori Saki, Kikkawa Yuu, Fukumura Mizuki *8 Members Line-up (March 2011 - April 2011) without Kitahara Sayaka, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami, Sato Ayano *7 Members Line-up (April 2011 - June 2011) without Saho Akari *13 Members Line-up (June 2011 - September 2011) with 11th Generation & 12th Generation *9 Members Line-up (September 2011 - November 2011) without Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Nagasawa Wakana, Kudo Haruka *11 Members Line-up (November 2011 - March 2012) with 13th Generation *15 Members Line-up (March 2012 - June 2012) without 14th Generation, 15th Generation Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:2nd Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:3rd Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:6th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:7th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:10th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:13th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei